Fox Race
by Devil666sc
Summary: Ryo and Dee are furthering their relationship and a new case is pushing them to their limit when an unknown family member of Ryo's shows up and Bikkys friend is behind all of it. Will they make it through this case?
1. What A Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Ryo or Dee. Maybe that's a good thing considering the things I'd do to them... or have them do to each other... day dreams and drools Oooh sorry about that. Well don't own them.  
  
Author's notes: Ok this has no set time line really. Its set about 6 years after they met and does not follow the book. One more thing, I know this isn't how it is in the books but Carol is the same age as Bikky, 17. Dee's 33 and Ryo's 34. Now enjoy and many reviews please. The more reviews the faster I'll post.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Chapter 1 - What a sight  
  
"Mom... Dad... no... NO... Dee help!"  
  
Dee quickly ran to the yelling man side as he cried out, covered in a cold sweat. "Ryo, Ryo... wake up. Damn this flu."  
  
"What... Dee!" Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee's waist, crying into his shoulder. Shocked at the turn of events Dee wrapped his arms around the delicate waist of the male in front of him, stroking the sweet matted hair. "It's ok. It was just a dream... Shhh... Don't worry... I'm here... I'm not going to leave." Soon the scared man was asleep on top of the younger man who didn't seem to mind.  
  
Shifting his weight, he laid down trying not to bother the sleeping head that rest on his bare chest and Ryo's arms still wrapped around his waist.   
  
Resting his arms on Ryo's thinly covered back, closing his eyes as his mind raced , 'Stupid flu. I haven't been sick in years and what is the chance I get the worst flu ever? Then I give it to Ryo, he still feels a little warm... me too. I'll have to check when he wakes up.'

((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))

His eyes fluttered open, getting a view of what was in front of him, arms still wrapped around the slender waist. 'What the heck? Why am I sleeping on his chest? It's so comfortable though. Stop it... I have to get up.' Slowly sliding his arms away he rolled over as the other man's eyes opened, darkened with sleep. "You ok? Gave me a good scare last night." Rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he probed his back against the head board.  
  
Sitting next to Dee his mind hurriedly tried to figure out what he was talking about. Which was a losing battle. Noticing the confusion in the blonde, he responded, "You had a nightmare. Calling Mom, Dad then no and for me to help. I ran over and woke you up. You wrapped your arms around me, cried, and then fell asleep. After you fell back asleep I didn't want to wake you so I slide down and fell asleep without waking you."  
  
Standing up, wiping his sweat soaked forehead with the bottom of he shirt, he smiled. "You hungry? Why don't I make us some chicken noodle?" Almost running out of the room, he settled down in the kitchen as he opened some soup cans. His thoughts soon taking over. 'I can't believe I did that. Why would I just grab for him? Damn this flu. I had a fever so that caused the nightmare. I do understand why I grabbed Dee... Six years. I've known him for six years and I'm still to stupid to go out with him.' Beeeeep 'Foods done.'  
  
Making sure the food looked nice he placed it on the table before walking into the bedroom. Sitting against the headboard, eyes closed, he looked so peaceful. Walking over he couldn't help but stretch his arm out to touch the ebony haired man's face. Suddenly Dee grabbed Ryo's wrist, pulling him over to sit on his lap. Smiling widely, enjoying the feeling of Ryo's back to his chest. "Dee, come on foods done." Trying to stand up, he felt strong hands on his hips which began to pull him down, this time laying him on his back. "Dee... come on... no..."  
  
Dee cut his cries short as he covered the howling man's mouth. Ryo began to slowly melt into the deep kiss. With his hands roaming, Dee brought his hands up to Ryo's hair. Feeling the heat admitting from his forehead he recoiled. "Ryo you're burning up. We need to do something. Oh..." There was an evil gleam in his eyes as he pulled Ryo to his feet.  
  
"What are you thinking? Dee back away! AHH!" All of a sudden Ryo's shirt was pulled over his head as he watched black hair disappear into the bathroom, hearing water hit tile. Leaning in the door frame, he looked on questioning. As Dee looked over his shoulder, laughing to himself as Ryo shyly tried to cover his nude, muscular chest with his arms. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Take your clothes off."  
  
"What!? Dee what are you thinking I'm not doing anything with..."  
  
"Ryo the water will cool down your fever so strip, get naked, jump in, or I'll do it for you."  
  
"Um... Dee..." His face turning a deep cherry at the thought of getting naked in front of Dee. Even after six years on the force and many, friendly, nights pasting out on each others couches; he still didn't feel comfortable with nothing on. 'Why am I so embarrassed? Just think of being in a locker room. But it's Dee. We kiss. Why can't I get over that?' The sudden sight of Dee in front of him shattered his thought. His cheeks began to color more as the other man just smiled, "What?"  
  
Dee brought his hand to Ryo's face looking deep into his eyes. Leaning forward Dee's lips softly glazed over his. Next thing the blonde haired man knew his pj bottoms were around his ankles, leaving him in just his tightly fitted boxer-briefs.  
  
"Now," placing his hand on his hip, "You take that off and step in before I do it for you."  
  
"Dee! God, I will. Just leave me alone. Leave the room and I'll get in," he shyly looked down, stepping out of his pj's.  
  
"I'm not leaving because you won't get in. so I'll turn around and you get in."  
  
"Fine, hand me a towel. Thanks." He placed the towel around his waist, turned around, and slide out of his remaining clothes. Suddenly feeling very exposed, even with the towel, he looked over his shoulder, "Dee, close your eyes while I step in."  
  
Smiling at the man's insecurities he obeyed, "Fine." He lightly placed a hand over his open eyes.  
  
Slowly he dipped his foot in before jumping back into an unexpected Dee. "That's cold! I'm not getting in. What the hell are you thinking? I'll freeze!"  
  
Frustration was easily detected in his voice as he said, "Ok! That's it!" He lifted Ryo off his feet, slowly dropping him in the water, towel and all while Ryo yelled in protect.   
  
Stepping away he grabbed two towels as he slowly dried his pants from where water splash on him when he dropped Ryo in. "Told you I would do it if you wouldn't."  
  
Shuttering from the cold he asked, "Ca... Can I get out?"  
  
"Go under for a second, then you can come out." He turn around and smiled at Ryo how bashfully covered his manhood.  
  
"Fine," Taking a deep breath he slowly dissented under the freezing water. Seconds later he emerged, shuttering at the cold. "Hand me a towel and cover you eyes."  
  
Handing him a towel Dee covered his eyes leaving a small space to peck.  
  
"NO peeking Mr. Horn Dog or I'll make you leave.  
  
"I'm not!" He yelled while truly covered his eyes.  
  
The only sound heard was water drumming against water as Ryo and toweled off. Stepping out he placed the towel tightly around his waist holding it in place. Swiftly he kissed the man's exposed cheek and walked away shutting the bathroom door.  
  
Once Dee opened the door he leaned against the frame and watched Ryo pull up his boxer-briefs and now fumbled to keep the legs straight. He didn't notice Dee watching him since his back was turned. Bending over he picked the pants off the floor as Dee looked on with a wide grin. Struggling to get the tight jeans on, he finally turned around and quickly realized why the other man was smiling.  
  
"Thanks for the view." Walking over he and grabbing the older man's arm and placing the back of his hand to the others forehead. "You seem a lot cooler. Looks like it worked." Walking over to the bed patting the space next to him. Ryo took the invitation, sat down, and then fell on his back.  
  
"Did you know that would work or did you just want to see..." He trailed off to embarrassed to finish.  
  
"Mother did that to all the kids when we had high fevers. It does work but I was more worried about you being sick then seeing anything. You know I just wanted to make sure my partner is healthy or I'd have to do all the paper work myself."  
  
"Thanks, I think... Dee why were you so worried. I mean I'm just your partner. Sure it's been for 6 years but you still don't have to do this..."  
  
"Ryo, I don't mind and it's not just because you're my partner or my friend... it's because I... I... I lo-" RingThe telephone blared as Dee grumbled and picked it up.   
  
Ryo took his chance and dashed off into the kitchen seeing the now cold chicken noodle. Smiling as his stomach growled he placed them both into the microwave and started them.  
  
"What you making?"  
  
"Well I had chicken noodle made but I had to freeze so it got cold. I made you some, thought you'd be hungry too." As they eat in silence Ryo's mind went crazy with what Dee said or was going to. 'He was going to say love.... Yea he was...'  
  
Dee's mind was also racing with the same thoughts. 'I was going to say it. I really was. I should do something for him... I know.' After slurping the rest of his soup he leaned back in his chair, cracking his knuckled loudly. "Bikky called. Asked if you were ok, I told him yea. Said he was going to see an early movie today with Carol. Well he said that after he told me to keep my hands off then called me perv."  
  
"Oh... I was planning on going home and spending time with him. You know, since I couldn't see him for three days because I was sick as a dog. Guess I'll go home and order a movie, read a book or something."   
  
"Well, why don't I take you out to dinner. Copped up for three days eating soup probably wasn't the funniest thing so why don't I take you to a nice restaurant like Vitale's. I can still get us a table for something like seven since it's still one."  
  
"Dee that would be great but I've stayed with you... so I'll take you out. No ifs ands or buts." Standing he cleaned off the dishes placing them gently in the sink. "I should get going to see if my house is still in one piece. Make the reservations and I'll pick you up. Just tell me when they're for." He grabbed his keys and coat and about to walk out the door but stopped. Looking over his shoulder he smile, "Bye Dee. See you tonight." 


	2. My Night With You

Ryo franticly ran through the house a quarter past seven making sure everything was ready for him to pick up Dee for their eight o'clock dinner. "Bikky you sure you have everything for your three day camping trip with David's family? They're picking you up at eight right?"  
  
"Ryo calm down. Things are packed and yeah eight. Calm down, it's just a date, but please telling me he's not going to have his hands down you pants?"  
  
"Bikky! That enough and it's not a date... is it? Oh, I have to go. Bye Bikky." Grabbing his coat he ran out the door and down the hall.  
  
At Dee's place he paced back and forth worriedly look at the clock awaiting the arrival of Ryo. 'My god why did I ever ask? Why are you sweating so much? I know I like him. He is just my partner. But I want him to be more then my partner to stop crime. I want to have more." He continued to pace until there was a knock on the door.  
  
He practically ran from the bedroom, where he stubbed over a blanket on his way he to open. He looked at Ryo and coolly said, "Hello."  
  
Stepping in, eyes glued to the floor he managing to speak. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yea, let me grab my coat, it's getting a little cold." He walked to the closest sliding the coat on and together they walked out the door.  
  
((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))  
  
"Thanks Dee for setting up the reservations. I love this place."  
  
"Ryo its no problem. I'm just glad you feel better and are happy."  
  
"Hello, what's the reservation under?" The waiter politely asked, sorry to interrupt their conversation.  
  
"Ryo Maclean."  
  
"Reservation for two?" He nodded, more for himself then them, "Ok, follow me."  
  
"They were ushered to a secluded area near the Back Bay window and seated before the waiter spoke.  
  
"What can I get you to drink? Would you like to order a appetizer?"  
  
Ryo looked over to Dee, "You like eggplant?"  
  
"I don't know Italian food so, Ryo, you're my guide."  
  
Smiling to himself, Ryo turned to the waiter, "Ok then, two glasses of red wine, a sweeter wine please. Also, may we have the fried eggplant?"  
  
"Ok, we'll have your drinks to you in a minute." And the waiter stepped away, rolling his eyes at the two men.  
  
They sat in silence until their wine arrived. It was silent for another minute before Dee dared to speak. "Ryo, what are you thinking?" Keeping his eyes in his lap, hand folded over the empty space in front of him he answered in a low voice. "It feels like everyone is watching us."  
  
Leaning forward Dee took a hold of Ryo's soft hands, "Is there something wrong with two men enjoying each others company? If you want we can leave. Just know that there is nothing wrong with us. No one is better then us, so what I'm bi. I don't care what people think and," his voice went into a soothing calm matter, "I enjoy spending time with you."  
  
They held a loving stare for a moment until Ryo began, just above a whisper, "I really enjoy spending time with you too. You're right, people don't matter, the only thing that does, at this moment, is you and me."  
  
Dee smiled as the waiter approached. Seeing the man across him blush he released his hand but surprising Ryo grabbed it back, squeezing tenderly.  
  
((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))  
  
The night dragged on till dinner finished. Deceiving to take advantage of the warm spring night, with the moon high, they walked along twisting paths in the park, gingerly sipping on a cappuccino. They laughed softly and feel into a comfortable silence, passing the cup back and forth, Dee's hand intertwined with Ryo's. After disposing of the empty container they began walking the distends to Ryo's prized black '97 Corvette, their hands still together and their side touching.  
  
Sitting in the car their thought interrupting the silences of their minds. 'He has soft hands. I've waited 6 years for this... am I just going to let it end tonight. I've waited so long and I like him so much and I don't want it to end!"  
  
Looking over and sensing the ebony haired man's thoughts Ryo's mind when to work to understand. 'This is what I've been waiting for. I never saw him so happy. God, I don't want this to end.'  
  
Ryo looked over realizing Dee was watching him in doing so a light color fluttered to his cheeks. Dee's hand moved on it's own will to the other man's check, slightly stroking.  
  
Unable to control his desirer and lust the light haired man slowly began to close the distends between them. Anticipation thickening the air, space disappearing as their lips met, eclectic shock of lust running down to the two men's groins.  
  
Dee leaned forward deepening the all to long desired kiss. Melting into the kiss, Ryo's hands wondered to Dee's muscular chest. Passion arose and hands interchanged with hair when an unwanted ring was heard as they broke apart, breathless.   
  
"Ryo..." The unsteady voice of a teenager was heard.  
  
"Bikky? What's wrong, why aren't you with David? Its... crap, its midnight."  
  
"They never showed... I think something happen."  
  
"Bikky don't worry... hold on it's the station calling... Ryo on cell, what do you need?"  
  
"There's been a homicide. We need you here. You want to call Dee or shall I? Give you more details later but looks like a family; older man, older women and, a boy about Bikky's age. Heavy narcotics involved."  
  
"Ok, I'll call. We'll be there in a half hour. Bikky needs me right now. Yea... bye Drake." He changed back to Bikky, who jumped as Ryo spoke, "Bikky, I'll be there in a moment." When a weak 'uh huh' was heard the phone closed.  
  
Turning to face Dee, he quickly found the other's hand. "They want us at the office, triple homicide with narcotics. But I'm heading home and seeing if Bikky's ok, David's family never showed. You want me to drop you off and meet you at the office or do you want to come with me," finishing with a shy smile.  
  
"I'd love to come with you but first..." Dee captured Ryo's lips and quickly the kiss turned more lustful. Dee pushed the smaller man down on his back, never letting go of the kiss.  
  
Dee's wondering hands made their way to petit hips. Dipping lower Ryo began to gain his senses. "Dee, no, no, Bikky needs me right now."  
  
Moving away the taller man frowned, pouting to himself. "Ok let's go. You just had to ruin the moment with the kid."  
  
((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))  
  
Holding hands they exited the elevator nearing Ryo's apartment. Letting go of the green eyed man and fumbling with keys the familiar sounds of rock music and video games entered their ears. Not even removing his coat Ryo walked over to the large L-shaped counter in the middle of the kitchen. "Bikky I'm home. Are you ok, did you ever get a hold of David?"  
  
Barely looking over his should the teenage boy of African decent replied, "Hey, what is the jerk doing here? Never heard a word... you think something's up?"  
  
"I don't know but here's some money for pizza, bag it and put it in the fridge if there's any left. Me and Dee where called in tonight. If you would like you can sleep over at Carol's. I'm not going to be home until maybe 5."  
  
"Ok, I'll have pizza then crash there. See you Ryo."  
  
"Bye," with the black eyed man walked out the door followed by a bewildered Dee. "What are you starring at?"  
  
"You didn't even do anything. Is he always like that?"  
  
"At times... when I work late he understands. Anyway he likes staying at Carol's. She stays here; he stays there, no problem. Come on we have to get there or we are going to be behead us for being late... again."

Ok yeah I know SLOW but hold on I'm coming. I had to set up Ryo and Dee's relationship so PLEASE bare with me on this. I'm hurrying with updates but I do want some review. 


	3. What Do i Feel?

Wish I did but hey, I'm too poor to own them.  
  
Ok, I don't want to beg but 'gets on knees' please please please review! I'll love you forever. 'stands and brushes off knees' ok sorry about that but I need reviews.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stepping in the closed space of the elevator listening quietly for it to signal the 4th floor. As they entered the room, idle chit chat stopped, Drake and Ted stepped forward to say 'hello', and JJ tackled Dee to the ground. Dee yelled and tried to wrestle out of the 'death grip' administer by JJ. Ryo just sat at his desk, hit with a sudden jolt of jealous.  
  
"Detectives," everyone turned and acknowledged Commissioner Rose when he began to speak. "We have a major case in our hands. Dee and Ryo will be the head of it with Drake and JJ in suit, otherwise, backup. Triple homicide, narcotics also involved. Four kilos cocaine, 2 kilos marijuana. We suspect it to be a deal that didn't go take place. They weren't meant to ever stand after this, that's for sure. At lest six shots in each, bags ransacked, that's when we found our drugs. There might have been more but we are not sure..." The meeting continued for another twenty minute as Rose rambled over minor details those of that they had at the moment.  
  
They all exited, ready to go home, the clock chimed 3 am when they entered the 4th floor office. Stifling a yawn, Drake grabbed his jacket and raised his hands in the air, ready for a mock bow, "TGIF, thank God it's Friday and I have second shift, see everyone tomorrow." After lifting his hand in a wave he disappeared behind the blurred glass door.  
  
"I think I should go too. Bye Maclean." His voice softened into a loving tone as he turned toward Dee, "Bye Dee, can't wait till I see you tomorrow." He was off in a brisk walk and by the time Dee could even hear it was to late.  
  
"Oh God, just kill him and save me the trouble."  
  
Rolling his eyes Ryo left the office with Dee close behind. "I should get you home. It's getting pretty late." He said finishing the last part with a yawn as he lowered his hand.  
  
"You should get to bed really soon. Why don't I drive you home?" Yawning again he answered with a weak nodded when they exited the elevator.  
  
Dee smiled looking over at the sleeping man, laying back slightly. He swiftly walked to the other side of the parked car and began to slowly shake the angel like man. He quickly open his eyes trying to jump to his feet but fell back after slamming his head on the car, admitting a loud thud and, also, sending a painful shock through the man's body. "Uhhhh... Holy... That hurt." The man slowly said as he grabbed his injured head with both hands slowly rocking back and forth.  
  
"I bet, come on lets get you upstairs." Taking one of his hands Dee lead him to his apartment grabbing the keys from the other man's hand and opening the door. Once inside the blonde haired man plopped down on the oversized couch, still holding his head. "Let me get you some ice."  
  
All Ryo heard was the loud noise of ice and rotating gears. 'Damn that was stupid. Hope he had a good laugh; I feel like a moron.'  
  
"Here you go... That wake you up?"  
  
"Ha, ha. Just go ahead and laugh at me. I made a fool of myself." He turned away to pout but out of the corner of his eyes he couldn't help but melt at Dee's loving smile. Slowly, a smile forced its way on as he let his shoulders drop.  
  
Tensing at the feeling of hand Ryo's smile curved a bit more as he knew who it was. "You tense, relax. You know, I didn't laugh at you." The younger man walked around to the other side, ending up face to face with the man he desired. "Looks like your gonna get a goose egg."  
  
Shaking his head bangs fell into his face as he spoke, "The guys are not going to let me live this down."  
  
With a simple gesture he pushed the loose hair behind Ryo's ears while he leaned forward to kiss the large bump. Pulling away slightly but, he was still close enough for the light haired man to feel his breath. "Your hair blocks it. You can't notice it unless you really look. Plus now that I kissed it, it's all better." Just a mere inch apart both minds raced with the same thought; 'I will not let this end.'   
  
They moved closer, letting the space vanish. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, and Ryo was unsure of what he was doing. Dee wanted to deepen the kiss, teases the other mans lips with his tongue. With no signs of entry the ebony haired man slowly began sucking on the man's bottom lip. Felling the vibrations from a moan he took his chance and began exploring the dark, sweet cavern. Melting into the kiss Ryo let there tongues dance.   
  
The annoying sound of a single beep rang through Ryo's ears. When his mind began working he remember the answering machine. Breaking apart breathless they leaned their foreheads together. Regaining his breath he stood, with much protest from Dee. Pressing the button a voice roared over the small speaker.   
  
"Hey Ryo, it's Bikky. I left about one and I'm fine. There's left over pizza. I bagged it and put it in the fridge. Got to go, night."   
  
"Kid did listen, huh?"  
  
"Yea... hey lets go to sleep. If you want... um... my beds big enough so you don't have to sleep on the couch. I can get you some clothes too." He shyly walked off to the bedroom with Dee close behind.  
  
Watching as the other man shed himself of his shirt he followed in suit. "Thanks Ryo. I don't need anything though." Shedding himself of his pants he sat as he watched Ryo eye him widely. "I sleep in my boxers." Ryo nodded pulling on a pair of black fleece bottoms over tight, red boxer briefs.  
  
"Oh. Ok." Shoeing the man off the bed he throw the decorative pillows to the ground. Folding back the comforter he slide in as Dee did the same. He began doubting the decision as he turned being face to face with the other man.  
  
((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))  
  
Woken abruptly from a dream as the morning sun blinded him, groaning he rolled over to see the clock; 10 am. Suddenly aware of the fact that the spot next to him was empty, "What the?" Standing up and stretching his muscles, he headed toward the kitchen were a smiling man reading the newspaper greeted him.  
  
"Morning sleepily head. I have some fresh waffles over there. Might want to warm them up in the microwave, butters in the fridge and syrups on the corners, there's silverware next to the plate and also OJ or milk in the fridge, glass by the plate.  
  
"Um, thanks. What time you get up to get this ready?"  
  
"I've been up since eight."  
  
Looking in the fridge he pulled out gallon of 1% milk. "Anything beside 1%?"  
  
Sighing, flipping the page, he answered, "Bikky doesn't like it either. There's a half gallon near the back."  
  
"Thanks." He said, pouring himself a glass. Grabbing his plate he walked into the kitchen sitting and beginning to eat. "This is really good Ryo? What box it come in?"  
  
"Thank." He replied flatly.   
  
With a mouth full of food he looked over questioningly. "What was that tone for?"  
  
"Moron, I made them from scratch."  
  
"Oh, I sorry, they're really good." He stated with that mind blowing smile to make up for his absence of mind, otherwise known as, a brain fart.  
  
"Thanks." Folding the newspaper, placed it on the table, and stood. "When your done just put your dishes in the sink. I'll clean them up but right now I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to make yourself at home." With that he was gone behind the door.  
  
Taking a causal seat on the toilet Ryo placed his head in his hands, 'Why did I take such offence to his comment? Last night was a good night. He is a really good kisser... he is so beautiful too.' Looking down noticing the bulge in his pj's he sighed. 'I'm not gay. He just makes me so. Who am I kidding? I know the truth, I like Dee,' pointing towards the mass in his pants, 'Example A.' Rubbing his face while stripping himself and sighed, 'I like Dee, I really do... Damn, I need a shave.'  
  
Once the water flowed all you could hear through the silence was a loud sigh. The slim built man stumped his shoulder slowly placing the dish in the sink. Looking around the room another sigh echoed all the way through the dark room. 'His house is so... clean. How could I ever think he'd like me? We are just so different. He is clean and I'm a complete mess.' He looked down at sink then the neat and clean place for wet dishes, and then to the dish washer. Starting the water he quickly found the sponge and began to wash.  
  
Letting the cool water drip down his body Ryo stood with head hung low, unwilled and unable to move. A sudden knock on the door sounded but the man never moved, only looked out of the corner of his eyes through the clear shower curtain.  
  
A mass of black hair peeked through the widely opened door. "Ryo?" Looking around the man saw who he was looking for, in the process seeing everything else. "Oh... sorry, I didn't know you were still in here."   
  
Snapping his head, eyes connecting throught the thin layer of clear plastic the wet man shouted. "Dee! GET OUT!" In a flash a 'thud' was heard when a bar of soap connected with the back of Dee's head.  
  
"Hey? What was that for? I was leaving. Damn that hurt." With that the door slammed shut as the man sat on the couch mumbling words to low and inappropriate to understand while holding his soap dented head.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Now you have a little insight on the case. I had to get the whole 'how do I feel' thing in there. Still slow but next chapter there is a twist. Review to find out. 


	4. You Don't Have To Be Strong

Ok I was sad, -tears falls- only two reviews.... So sad. Please people more reviews or else I really will cry.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ch 4--- You Don't Have To Be Strong   
  
"Come on Dee; we have to be there in 15 minutes. There's a meeting too." Standing at the door way the dark eyed man impatiently look at his silver watch that lay snugly on his wrist.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." He walked out, emerald eyes shining. "Thanks for leaning me the clothes. A little tight but thanks but... um... how do you tie a real tie?"  
  
Breaking into a fit of laugher, a tear crystallizing in his eyes as Ryo held his sided feeling as if they'd split.  
  
"Hey! What's so funny? Come on... your mean."  
  
Gasping for breath while wiping away tears of laughter he spoke between taking in air, "You... don't know... how... to... tie a tie? That's funny... ha, ha, ha..." Grabbing the counter for support he felt a sudden blow to the back of his head via Dee's hand. "Oww."  
  
"You gonna help or am I going to not wear one?"  
  
"Come here." Taking the thin fabric in his hand in a few quick motions it was tied with minimal amount of effort. "There, nice and perfect."  
  
Yanking the tie a little, he smiled. "Thanks Ryo. Don't say a word if the guys knew they would laugh more then you did. Come on let's leave."  
  
((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))  
  
Stepping through the door, Drake nodded and smiled, "We have a lead. Name; we have the ID of the victims. As you know names open the doors to history. This one has a interesting history."  
  
"Dude, you are making no sense." Ryo just laughed at Dee's inability to understand. "What's so damn funny? If you understand then tell me!" He was obviously pissed at the fact he was being made fun of, yet again.  
  
"You dolt. We have the names of the victims and they have something in there record that came be useful." Picking up the three printouts of the victims and read, out load, "James, Martha and David... Fox? What... these are the Fox's?" He stumbled backwards falling into his chair before slumping over, his head in his hands.  
  
Dee ran over to Ryo kneeling down in front of him concerned over his partners strange and sudden change in behavior. "Ryo! What's wrong?"  
  
"I have to call Bikky. And the school. How is he going to take this? His best friend."  
  
Taking the other man's hand, Dee looked him in the eyes when Ryo raised his head. "Ryo, you're babbling again. Now slow down. What about Bikky and calling the school?"  
  
"Today is the last day before spring break. Yesterday Bikky was going with a friends family. That family." He pointed at the papers that now lay on the ground. "David Fox. Same age as Bikky, 17, Junior. So you see, I have to call Bikky."   
  
Drake stepped forward, a look of concern written across his face. "Then, we have to talk to Bikky. He might be in big trouble..."  
  
((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))  
  
The sun shined as the two toned car pulled up into the buzzing high school parking lot. The uniformed men stepped out and into the blinding sun.  
  
The commotion started in the upstairs class room when the immature teenager spotter the men entering the building. "Hey, look, someone's gonna get hauled off to jail."  
  
"Yea, probably for drugs."  
  
There noise was quickly drowned out as Carol began to talk and Bikky listen. "Sorry about not going with David."  
  
"No big deal. Still never got a hold of him, I bet he'll come to school after break and won't even think he did anything wrong. That's just who he is. An asshole at times."  
  
"All the same, I'm sorry. But I talked to my aunt about me and her going to Ohio to visit her sister. Well there's this theme park, Cedar Point, and, you know, roller coasters and stuff. She said you could come and we could go to the park and stay the night at a hotel while she visits. I know a week in dullsville isn't going to be as fun as camping but you can come, as long as Ryo said it's ok. If you do come, we leave at 7 tomorrow morning."  
  
Just then a knock was heard at the door as the teacher disappeared out the door with the officers. With his eyes glued to the door he answered. "Sure Carol, I'd love to. Not like I had anything planned. A week in dullsville with you is way, way better then a week with Ryo and the Perv. I'd take you any day," and under his breath adding, "I'd spend everyday with you and never get tired of it.  
  
The teacher stepped in the room, all eyes feel to the men standing in the door. "Bikky Goldman, come with us. We need to have a word with you."  
  
Bikky's eyes widen as he realized the two men worked with Ryo. He ran over to the men and nearly yelling when he choked out "Is Ryo ok? What happen? What's wrong?"  
  
At the sound of worry in the boys voice Carol was next to him. "What's wrong with Ryo?"  
  
Annoyed with the turn of events one man began to rub his temples. "Young miss sit down. Ryo is fine. We have to talk to Mr. Goldman, now leave."  
  
"Then what is it?" Now the light haired boy was annoyed.  
  
"Fine we'll do this here. Do you know a David Fox?" He nodded and Carol returned to her seat. "Where you good friends with him?" Again he nodded and the other man wrote in his notepad. "He was murder yesterday; had a record with drugs. Possession with intent to sell. Do you have information regarding any resent drug use or sells involving Mr. Fox?  
  
"Maybe we should leave. I'll show you his locker. I knew nothing of anything to do with drugs and him." The older boy lead the two men through the twisting and turning halls until standing in front of the familiar locker. With a quick look at the men he opened the locker. "Thanks son."  
  
((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))  
  
It was a. hour later that the men returned to the station with a box of evident and Bikky close behind. Upon seeing Ryo the older boy ran to him, hugging him. "Bikky its ok. I know. Come on let's go into mine and Dee's office." The boy let go, wiping away a tear as Ryo placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and led him into the room where Dee sat mumbling over paper work. Luckily Drake and JJ had been sent out for the day. Seeing the distressed boy Dee left the small office in search f a pop machine.   
  
"Sit down Bikky. You ok?"  
  
The boy looked down and nodded his head no; all tears were gone replaced by a stone cold face. The seen in front of Ryo was almost like when they had taken him into the station. "Bikky you don't have to be strong. Come on talk to me."   
  
The boy wrapped his arms around the kneeling Ryo almost knocking him over. "I didn't know. I knew he had this thing going on. All he said was he specialized in the three Ds I don't know what they are but that's all he said. I never had an idea. I'm a moron. I'm his best friend you think I would of known." The boy just keep cry.   
  
The phone began to ring as Dee walked back in. picking it up he smiled sadly to Ryo, "Hello, Detective Laytner, and MacLean's office. Oh hey Carol. No he's not in any trouble. Yea I'll ask him. Hey Ryo ca Bikky go on vacation with Carol and her aunt?" Ryo just nodded as he continued to hold Bikky who, by now, just hugged him tightly. "Ok, bye." He looked at Ryo, giving him a reassuring smile and placing a Mountain Dew on the table before placing a loving hand on Ryo's shoulder. "They're going to Ohio for a week. Friday to Friday, leaving at seven in the morning tomorrow and driving there. Carol on her way over to see Bikky. You ok kid?"  
  
Bikky looked up, stifling a little. "Yeah, I'll be fine. What do you have on Dave's case?"  
  
"Well kid I can't really tell you but..." He looked to make sure no one was around before finishing. "Him and his parents were killed and there was a massive amount of drugs found."  
  
"Oh..." He looked down starring at the floor for a few split seconds before anything happened. One of the officers walked in placing the box on the deck. "Hey Ryo, we have some good stuff. Look at this."  
  
"Ryo look up pulling away from Bikky who nodded to Dee in thanks for the liquid sugar. The man threw a plastic bag at Ryo. Picking it up from where it had landed a short the bag contained a business card. As he read it to himself he insanely became disguised.   
  
'Dave Fox  
  
Specializing in the three Ds  
  
Drugs, Delivers, Dudes  
  
Care for any? Call 888-765-4321'  
  
He looked at Dee with large eyes and handed him the bag. "Bikky why don't you go meet Carol. Let me talk to Dee. You ok now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He walked out the door but not before turning his head, "Ryo, Dee, remember this never happen." The boy indicated talking about him crying.  
  
"The other man smile and nodded, "Just get outta here." With that the boy was off down the hall. "What do you think about the card?"  
  
"I think we are dealing with one sick pup here. I say tomorrow we call this number but tonight I think you should let Carol stay over with Bikky. God knows the kid can't pack. Plus..." He moved in with a grin that said what he was thinking. He was now a mere in from Ryo's cheek. "You forgot some clothes and I though you might want you get them. I know there not mine."  
  
"What did I forget? I have everything, Dee."   
  
He still never moved from his spot but lightly grabbed Ryo butt causing him tighten slightly. "You forgot your underwear. I don't wear boxer-briefs so I know they're not mine." Ryo, cherry red from embarrassment, turned to be face to face with him while Dee's hand never left is comfortable place. He was out to speak when they heard and giggle and a voice from behind.  
  
"Damn it Dee can't I leave for one minute without you groping him?"  
  
He watched as Ryo when from cherry to scarlet in a second flat. Dee sighed and moved his hand. He was not in the mood to fight. Ryo slinked away and look at his computer before turning it off. It was nearing six and their shift was about to end.  
  
"Ryo can Carol stay the night? She is all packed and is going to help me. So would that be ok?"  
  
He looked at Dee who proudly smiled and winked at him. "Sure Bikky but I'd like to talk to you alone for a minute."  
  
"Ok but whatever I did Dee paid me to do it."  
  
"Hey you little snot I did not. Leave me out of this."  
  
"Bik you're not in trouble I just want to talk to you. Come on. Come with me to the break room."   
  
Once inside he looked at the child he called his son. "Bikky, I know you and I trust you but... promise me you won't do anything stupid."  
  
"Hey I won't get us kicked out of Cedar Point don't worry about that. I not going to run around the hotel at 1 in the morning and get me and Carol kicked out since her aunts not there."  
  
"That's not what I mean. I know what boys your age do and I understand how you feel for Carol so please don't do anything stupid."  
  
"Ryo, do you think I would something stupid like go and get her pregnant? We aren't even dating."  
  
"I know but I understand what the circumstances are so when you get home I want to go in my room. The night stand opposite of wear I sleep, in the top drawer, there is a box of condoms. Just take the box, keep 'em. I won't say anything but I'd feel better if I knew you had them just in case."  
  
"But Ryo I-"  
  
"Just take them and here." Opening his wallet he handed the boy a folded piece of money. "It's a hundred. Have fun. Get you mind off of things here. It's your spring break, be free. I might not see you tomorrow so I'll say my byes now." He leaned in close and hugged the boy that seemingly turned into a man over night. "You know I love you Bik."  
  
"I know, I'll do what you say and I love you to Ryo. One question, why won't we see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Two reasons. One I'm heading over to Dee's since I forgot some clothes from when I was sick and two me and Dee work first shift. Six am to 12 pm. And since I don't think you are willing to get up at five in the morning and I might be home late I might not see you. Before you say anything, I just want you to know that I understand how Dee is, and I don't need you to protect me, it's my job to protect you. Also..." Ryo knew what he wanted to say but by being shy by nature he ha trouble saying it to any other person. "Bikky, I like Dee. I do so you might want to get used to that. But come on, let's go say bye."  
  
While Bikky and Ryo were gone Dee and Carol began to talk when Carol noticed Dee's smile change as he watched Ryo leave and then fade away behind the door. "Dee, what's up with you and Ryo?"  
  
He was shocked but couldn't say the truth for he didn't know it. "Carol, I really can't say. I like him. I really do but I can't say for him." The room went still for a few moments until Dee spoke once more. "I just want to know." The room was once again still until footsteps echoed there way in. Just then Dee looked over and met eyes and he pleading as to say 'not a word.'  
  
"Carol!"  
  
"Yea Ryo?" She called out as the man walked out followed but a sulking boy.  
  
"Come here and give me a hug!" The man opened his arms as the girl looked on with skeptical eyes but when seeing the man not moving she stepped forward and was engulfed in a warm embrace filled with love. "I wanted to give you a BIG hug because I won't see you for a WHOLE week!" He wiggled and swayed side to side squeezing tighter.  
  
"Ugh... Ryo... can't breathe..." Slowly he pulled away with a smile to big for his face. "God Ryo... what's wrong with you. I swear Dee is rubbing of on you."  
  
He looked at her, crossed his arms, and pouted. "So I can't give you a hug?"  
  
"No... I mean yea you can it just was... out of character for you."  
  
"Well, you and Bikky are going to be gone for a week and I won't get to see you tomorrow morning because we work first shift and I'm heading over to Dee's because I forgot some clothes and I didn't know if I'd come home and you two would be asleep so I'm saying bye now. How about I take you home, change, then go to Dee's house... you guys ok with that because I can stay home with you two and we can have some fun."  
  
"HEY! Two things. One; don't I get a say in this? Two; we work first shift tomorrow? Damn..."  
  
Ryo laughed slightly and smile, "Dee no you don't have a say and come on, you have to check your schedule. I can't be responsible for you all the time."  
  
"Well... you can, I really don't mind..."  
  
"Dee wipe that smile off your face it makes you look like a two year old on crack. Ryo, you don't have to stay. Me and Carol will be fine. We can order in or something. You don't mind Carol?" The bold just shook her head, hair flying in her face.  
  
"Bikky, that's fine with me. Come on, let's get going, we have a lot of packing to do. " Turning, winking at Dee she grabbed Bikky's hand dragging him away.   
  
"So... Ryo, you want to stay a little longer than just to grab your clothes?" Ryo raised an eyebrow and glared evilly. "Hey I'm not up to anything, just wanted to spend time in your company."  
  
Dee watched as Ryo rolled it around in his head. "Fine but you have to promise not to make a move on me and we watch my favorite movie."  
  
Dee's unbelievable smile widened but before a word was formed they heard the all to familiar voice next to them. "Ryooo... come on." With that his hand was grabbed and was being dragged off but in the process grabbed Dee's and pulled him with them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yea I know what your thinking? Well not really so review!!! Is Bikky involved with David's three D's or is he tell the truth????? You would like to know.... Plus where is Bikky and Carol going... a relationship? I don't know. You tell me. (Really I wanna know what you people think)  
  
Ha! I know Ryo is a LITTLE out of character but I see him as someone hyper happy and loving. But hey this story is really out of character from the manga. Well please review., I'm putting my cheep pops in different places to get people to read this so make me think I'm doing something good.... Please? O well 


	5. You Comfortable?

Thought i post this for the ppl that are reading. i won't be posting for about 2 weeks. i have to go out and buy all this gear and then i'm going to bootcamp. (Not really a bootcamp but i'm in a military program for kids. Civil Air Partol and they have Emcampment ever year) i'm going to that and i can't wait. Review and make my home coming very special. Enjoy Dee taking to Bikky... hehehehe  
  
Ch. 5  
  
((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))  
  
"So you guys alright? Ryo yelled stepping out of his bedroom clad in khaki shorts and whit muscle shirt, his white skin holding a slight tan.  
  
Dee grinned like a mad man at the slight that was placed in front of him. "You're going to wear that?"  
  
"Yea... it's warm out and it's comfortable." The other man frowned slightly when he noticed the red Hawaiian flower printed shirt being pulled over flex peck. His smile was in full swing when the older man's hand never moved to button it up, but of course the man named Ryo never noticed. "There is a 20 on the table and I want change mister. Me and Dee are leaving."  
  
"Wait. I want to say bye. Bikky get your fat ass out here!" the man yelled trying to irritate the boy.  
  
"You're the only fat ass around here. When was the last time you were at the gym? I can imagine you four pack turning into a keg." It worked.  
  
"Hey I have a six pack you brat and Ryo knows it." The dark eyed man blushed and tried to hide as it crept up his neck and ears.  
  
The two teens starred mindlessly at the red faced man for a minute before Bikky came back. "Oh yea? Prove it. That is unless your only writing a check you can't cash."  
  
"You wanna see it? Lookie here." He pulled he dress shirt up to revile olive tan sick and a firmly toned set of abs. "Bam got you. Now come here I want to talk to you."   
  
The boy was pulled by the arm around his shoulder and was his room before even thinking of a come back. But as he opened his mouth a hand was in front to stop him. "Now I'll make this quick. I don't know if you and Carol are 'having fun,' doing the tango, fucking, on hands and knees, doing the deed, doing it, having sex or just tongue battles or whatever else but, here," the boy watched as Dee grabbed his wallet and pulled out a line of condoms, looked like ten. "Take these weather you plan on using them or not. I don't want anything to happen so just take them. I won't say a word to Ryo but I want to know your safe and Carol is."   
  
With that the man left the room leaving the teen there sitting on the bed, Indian style with his head down in his lap, hands covering his head. "I've just been given condoms but two gay guys. That is wrong on so many different leaves."  
  
((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))  
  
The door cracked open and they stepped in, "Home, sweet, home."  
  
"Hey, it's clean."  
  
"Yeah, while I was waiting for you yesterday I cleaned. Like I told you before make yourself at home. I'll be right back. I'm gonna change out of my work clothes. Get the movie ready and then we'll order pizza." The voice faded out until it was replaced by the clicking of a door.  
  
"Hmm... here we go..." Pushing the tape in he smiled as the picture popped up on screen. Fast forwarding he watched intensely trying to find the beginning.  
  
Now bored from wait he walked to the kitchen hoping to find a drink. To his surprise the sight of Dee bending over in the fridge greeted him. Though he willed not to he looked and rather enjoyed the sight. As he stepped forward evil thoughts pranced around his head. Resisting the temptation to smack himself upside the head he walked quietly.  
  
When close enough he placed a hand on the man's shoulder freighting him which caused him to jump slamming his head on the fridge. In a second Ryo felt bad and grabbed his shoulder as he continued to swear of the pain five minutes later.  
  
((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))  
  
"God Ryo I can't believe you did that. Your evil. That one still hurts." Both men sat on the couch next to each other watching the teen based movie.  
  
"It's not my fault you were stupid. I was just merely trying to get your attention." The man just smiled innocently.   
  
"Yeah right. Your as innocent as I am prude."  
  
Blonde hairs fell in his eyes while he grabbed another piece of pizza. Sitting back he allowed himself to rest his back on Dee's shoulder, who looked on with a slight smile.  
  
The movie was soon forgotten as Dee snaked an arm around Ryo's waist. The older man just smiled as he slide more into his younger friend, enjoying the touch and warmth, even on this warm night.  
  
"Hey Dee?"  
  
"Yeah," his voice was full of sleep and relaxation.  
  
"Mind doing me a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Let go for a second so I can grab another beer."  
  
"Ok," his hands dropped and his voice sounding defeated. "Grab me one too."  
  
"Yeah," and he slowly dissented into the kitchen. 'He has been so good tonight. I just love his touch. I know what to do!' With an evil smile he left the kitchen. "Here you go." He looked at the man slouched into the couch.  
  
"Thanks... What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Mind if I make myself more comfortable?"  
  
"Umm... no. If you want." He knew something was but wasn't sure what. 'His mind is complex... and evil. I wonder what's up.'  
  
"Ok." Ryo grabbed the man's legs and turned then to rest on the couch. Once he was how he wanted Ryo stepped over the first leg and laid between the legs resting his head on the thinly covered chest. As he open the beer bottles he smiled noticing the look on Dee's face, "What? You uncomfortable?"  
  
"Um... I um..." he still looked shocked. 'Damn this is so... perfect."  
  
"Dee? You uncomfortable?"  
  
"What? Oh... no I'm fine... but I'd be more comfortable like this." Arms slowly snaked around Ryo's waist pulling him to rest fully on Dee's chest.  
  
They stayed together as one till way past the movie's ending. Ryo's eyes were closed along with Dee's. They were both in a state of total relaxation. With a voice slurred with sleep he closed his eyes tighter, snuggling closer the warm chest. "You know... it's about eleven... I should get home."  
  
"No... you're my blanket... you leave I get cold."  
  
"Dee come on... I have to get home and shower."  
  
"You smell wonderful." He tightens his grip still holding Ryo between his legs.  
  
"But Bikky and Carol need me. Anyway Dee I'm awake now. If you didn't make me struggle then I would of fell right back asleep with you."  
  
"Fine," letting go Ryo jumped up and Dee curled up facing the couch.  
  
"Come on Dee. Don't be like that! Please..." He finally turned around sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Good... by Dee." Within a blink of an eye Ryo closed in on Dee's lips, quickly deepening the kiss, allowing himself to enjoy. Pulling away he slides on his shoes and mumbled a quick 'goodbye' before walking away leaving a dumbfounded Dee.  
  
((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))  
  
He opened the door slightly, being as quiet as possible. When he noticed the sight in front he couldn't help but 'awwww.'  
  
"They are so cute together." Bikky and Carol were laying on the couch; Bikky underneath and Carol sleeping curled up on top. A hushed laughter left his lips as he noticed Bikky's six foot frame didn't fit on the couch so his feet hung off.  
  
Before rushing off to bed since the late hour of midnight was fast approaching he slowly placed an alarm clock by the boys head, setting it for the right time.  
  
The shower was fast but satisfying. "Now sleep. That would be nice." After climbing into the rather large bed he felt cold and alone but all the same drifted into a quick sleep as the morning crept forward.  
  
Dee's night was restless. Thought of why and what caused Ryo's change in behavior haunted his mind. It was four am. Only an hour and a half till he would normally wake for first shift and only two hours until he had to be at work. After four hours of nothing but restless sleep and tossing and turning he gave up.  
  
Dragging himself to the kitchen he damned the coffee maker for being so slow. "Damn you Mr. Coffee. Damn it all... right now damn him. I hate it when he does that. He will just be like 'Get away' and then pull a stunt like sit between my legs and let me hold him. I don't know if he is still confused or is he just playing with my heart. I'm going to have to find out. I know what I feel, all I need to know is what he feels."  
  
((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))  
  
Some comments for reviewers  
  
magegirl- the dudes is a male prostitution ring. Yes my own frieds thought is was funny about Ryo really having condoms. It has been six years since he met Dee and he has had condoms for that long. And i do have Ryo a little out of the norm thoughtout the whole story but hey it makes it better that way. And yes the condoms parts was for laughts. Did you enjoy Dee talking to Bikky? THe total oppisite of Ryo. hehehe love that part. 


	6. Scared of Thunder?

One more chapter down and countless more to go. Please enjoy and review.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ch. 6--Scared of Thunder?  
  
((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))  
  
Happily Ryo left a note on the table and slipped out the door never making a sound. He began the daily 9 block trek to work. The day was warm but moister hung heavy in the air, giving Ryo an uneasy feeling. The distance was gone in a matter of 30 minutes and then began the journey in getting into the office.  
  
Walking in, a smile on his face, he merrily set the briefcase on the desk before immaturely spinning in his chair, laughing at his own stupidity and childishness. Finally stopping he spotted the time, ten minutes to six. 'I'm always early.' Leaning back he thought to take the time to relax.  
  
-Thud- Eyes shot open to see Dee laying on the floor. "Ne... Dee? You ok? How did you end up on the floor?"  
  
"I feel out of my seat." He weakly pulled himself up to sit in the chair, facing Ryo with eyes encircled with black bags.   
  
"Dee are you feeling sick? You look bad. Did you sleep at all?"  
  
"I did sleep but couldn't after you left. I keep tossing and turning so I gave up at 4 and made coffee but it was to damn slow." Ryo rolled close over to Dee and he just flopped his head on Ryo's shoulder not caring about anything.   
  
"Come on Dee let's have you lay in the break room." This room was small with only a couch and table with one chair and, of course, a broken coffee maker. "Dee lay down." The man complied without even a hesitation about being ordered. His head lay in Ryo lap and he smiled take pleasure in the sensation and knowledge.   
  
The room was silent besides the rhythmic breathing of a sleeping man. Soon enough noise was carried into the room when none other then Drake and JJ stepped into the office, right across the hall. Stepping in the diminutive room Drake smile at the sight of Dee sleeping and Ryo holding him. Sliding away Ryo gave a shy smile and left the room.  
  
((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))  
  
"It's 11:30 Ryo don't you think you should wake him? I mean you both are only working first shift. Your off in thirty minutes anyway."  
  
"I will but right now let him sleep." The man look down at the papers that littered his desk and sighed, he was the reason that Dee didn't sleep...  
  
"I'm awake. Ryo why did you let me sleep. I need to be out here working." The man fell into the chair still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"You looked peaceful. I couldn't wake you and it's not like we had anything to do anyway." He stopped for a moment to look at innocent and childlike Dee seemed to be at the moment as he rubbed his sleepy eyes like a three year old after a nap. "Today is paper work day. Anyway..." They turned and waved to JJ and Drake as they left the room preparing themselves from the wrath of the commissioner. He once again sighed and tensed at the sound of thunder and pouring rain outside, Dee didn't see to notice still in a half sleep. "Anyway Dee we are off in, like, ten minutes and I was wondering if... you would like to come over?"  
  
Fully awake he studied the mans face. Not know what to think he narrowed his eyes in question. "Why? What do you have planned in that evil mind of yours?"  
  
"Nothing Dee I just want to... enjoy your company." Dee held his glared at Ryo from a moment until I loud boom of thunder was heard and Ryo jumped at Dee landing on his lap with his head already covered.  
  
"Oh... I see. Scared of thunder and lighting? Ok I'll come over."  
  
"No... why would you say that?" Another loud clash was heard causing the blonde man to grab onto Dee harder trying to bury his head.  
  
"Oh I don't know. I guess you just want to be this close to me then. YOW! You don't have to bite me. But, hey, maybe you like it kinky. OW! Alright I'll shut up now. Come on let's go. I'll give you a ride since I didn't see one of your cars out there. That ok?" Ryo just nodded into Dee's chest still holding on for dear life.  
  
((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))  
  
The sight in front was a strange one. Two sets of feet but only one head. The older man was still gripping the other males chest but this time Dee's favorite black, leather jacket hung over the scared man's head as it rested on the chest. "Ryo, give me your keys." His voice was calm even though his right arm was numb and tingling from lack of blood.  
  
The door opened and Ryo was thrown on the couch. "Sit! Man I didn't think you were that scared of thunder that you'd jump five feet in the air and grab my arm like your life depended on it."  
  
Now under the safely of a blanket, his voice slightly muffled. "Shut up. I was almost hit by lightning when I was nine. Japan has scary lightning storms. Anyway stop making fun of me or I'll tell the guys about your embarrassing little secret."  
  
"Gasp You wouldn't!" Ryo lifted the cover to reveal his head before wrapping his body tightly. Dee searched his eyes intensely, "You would!"  
  
"I would tell Drake, Ted and, JJ and even Rose about your cute little light purple baby blanket with the cartoon kittens on it and how you still sleep with it even though your 33."  
  
"Your evil!"  
  
"I pride myself in being able to manipulate my knowledge. If you call it evil so be it but to me it's truly a gift."  
  
"Uh huh, right... hey it stopped raining. You can come out now."  
  
Poking his head out he was surprised that the rain was gone, even if it was still far from sun it better. "YAY! I guess I'm hungry so I'll make food."  
  
"Nope, I will. You have pasta and garlic right? 'Cause I have a craving for an old favorite of mine: pasta with garlic; for the life of me I can't remember what the Italian name but it's pasta with garlic."  
  
"I didn't know you knew how to speak the Italian language."  
  
"I don't. I dated an Italian girl and she taught me Italian names for food. Now you go relax."  
  
"Oh... ok but first let me peel the garlic with you. I need to know I did something."  
  
"Nope." Ryo looked on pulling sad puppy dog eyes, "Fine, set the table for us."  
  
"Ok," and he happily walked off on his mission to set the table.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Magegirl-Yea I like my Ryo too. And don't worry Ryo and Dee will have a talk... sometime they will.  
  
Goddess iris-I think I might take you up on your offer for the beta-for-hire. I can write but I can't do grammar and spelling. I bow down to you if you will... please please please? E-mail me if you will and trust me you can write just takes finding the right ideas.   
  
A/N: Boot camp was fun


	7. A New Discovery

A New Discovery

((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))

"Dee this is so good. I'm truly surprised."

"Oh..."

"Not that it's good but you can cook. You just don't seem like the type of guy that can cook something more then mac and cheese. It's the best. You're going to have to teach me."

"Ok but you do know that I'm a good cook... I just don't cook."

"Well... Ok?"

((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))

Looking out the window he sighed then looked at the clock. "Dee it's still raining. It been raining since two. Since lunch was done... six hours ago. I know it's going to thunder... No more thunder."

"Ryo calm down. Come here." Arms wrapped around the scared man pulling him close relaxing his tense form slightly.

"I know... I'm just scared. I don't like it and I'm not going to be able to sleep."  
Letting go he walked over to the bed and laided down patting the space next to him.

"Don't worry I wont feel you up in your sleep." The other man contemplated but quickly crawled over to the man as lighting lit the room. "Come on. Try to sleep." Once again snuggling into the chest and feeling safe Ryo drifted into a peaceful sleep while the thunder sounded quietly outside the window.

Two hours had passed and Dee didn't sleep but watched the chestnut haired man sleep, his chest rising and falling rhythmically with his breathing. A huge clash of thunder and lightning ripped him out of dream world as eyes shot open the sound of steadily beating heart filled his mind. Another hit and the scared man tightened his hold on the black haired man, who winced in pain. "Ryo... it's ok, you're fine. Go back to sleep."

"I can't. I'll go bake something. Do something to make my mind to shut up. I know! I'll bake a cake! And cookies..." he stood walking out the door still mumbling. "Vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. Peanut butter chocolate chip cookies and oatmeal!"

"Ryo? Can I borrow some sleeping pants?" He yelled making sure the other man could hear him. "There in my drawers. Help yourself."

The man lazily opened the top drawer mixing up the otherwise neat clothes. Seeing nothing he began to close the drawer until his head hit something hard. 'Hmmm...' Pushing the clothes aside it revealed a wooded box about the size of half the drawer. 'I wonder what's in here' The box opened easily, surprisingly, revealing many papers and pictures. Indeed he was intrigued.

Picking up a stack he looked throught the many pictures. Some showed many scenic setting of Japan and other placed but none grabbed him but as people fluttered in slowly that's when he smiled. He knew few but still was engrossed. A lot of what he thought was Ryo's parents or an aunt and uncle. All in all after many Dee saw not one of a younger Ryo.

Many pictured later he say who he thought to be the man his heart desired. Looking maybe 17 or 18 leaning against a tree the familiar blonde hair feel into that same face. His button up shirt hung open and his arms crossed his chest with a wry smirk that seemed different but truly he thought it had to be his mind. One thing he didn't notice was a small jagged scar above his left peck, almost to light to see.

After studying the picture for another moment he set all aside and began savaging throught the box once more. Nothing much was left, many papers, and letters, nothing special until his hand came across a VHS tape. 'Wonder what's on this? I shouldn't look at it thought, it's Ryo's not mine.' He began to set it back down but yet again curiosity got the best of him 'Just a moment of it'

Just as the video was set up and ready to play he head a voice calling nearer. "Hey Dee? You get stuck in a drawer or something?"

"Shit, I mean no, I'll be out in a second." He scrambled to throw thing back into the box and with short time pushed it under the bed, left the TV on and grabbed a pair of sleeping bottoms pulling them on and dove into the bed.

"Dee? Ha, you're still in bed? Come on, you can lick the spoon."

"I'll be out in a minute, ok? Then maybe I can lick something more then the spoon."

Wiggling his eyebrows to add to the wry smile that seems permanently plastered to his face.

"Oh Kama..." Turning on his heels he left the bedroom with the same wry smile.

Once sure the man was far away Dee was back at easy. "Man that was close." Picking up the box, pictures moved about. If he would of looked maybe one snap shot might have grabbed his eyes. The picture like the one before the only difference was there were two boys, same age, leaning against the tree side by side. One was less at easy then the other but none the less smiling. The thing that would have shocked the jaded eyed man would have been that both boys looked exactly the same, with the exception of that one little scar.

As it was the box was placed back and all was as before the man walked away not noticing he stepped on the remote and the VCR sounded. The door shut as a picture of a Japanese women came into view then two boys, same as in the picture except many years younger.

"Randy, Kyo, come here time to blow out the candles on your birthday cake." The two boys ran into the picture with wide smiles and matching shirts that stated, 'Today's my twins birthday.'

A small voice was heard and the boy looked cute with his hands on his hips, as he dramatized his voice. "Mom. It's Kevien not Kyo. I want my American name not my real name." Then the other little boy added in with a voice much smaller, "Momma please its Ryo not Randy. I want my Japanese name not my real one."

"Well I guess this BIG cake her that says 'Happy 8th Birthday Randy and Kyo' is for someone else."

In unison they answered, "NO. It's for us! Can we have some please?"

"Come here boys and give your mother a big hug. You to camera man. I think these boys want a hug from their father too."

"Come on daddy. Give me and Kevien a big birthday hug." "Ok kids." And with that the video cut out and no one heard a sound.

((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))

In the kitchen the music was loud but the laughter was louder. "Dee! Come on give me the bowl back so I can wash it."

"No. I told you I'll lick more then the spoon." He used his finger to scope up a finger full and walked over to Ryo, who turned around, ending up face to face with jade eyes. A moment later the finger full of cake batter smeared across Ryo's cheek.

"Dee!" Before he could say another word Dee gently grabbed Ryo's jaw, licking the creamy mess from his cheek. Then explored his captives mouth the favor of vanilla still lingering on his tongue. "The baking is done, the oven is off, all that is left is the dishes right?" The man just nodded his onyx eyes memorized by jade ones. "Let's get some sleep then."

"Ok." He replied weakly as he let the arm draped around his shoulder lead him into his bedroom.  
-------

Hope you liked this chapter. Yea I know... Kyo, or Kevien, is... well... he'll come in later... pretty soon.

Oh and yeah -hold up sign reading 'Looking for beta' and walks in circles- I need a beta please somebody help me!!!!!!!


	8. Scared

I know. I finally posted. But everything has just be so hectic and my muse hating me but I did it. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 8 Scared

((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))

Slowly they make their way into the bedroom before Dee tossed Ryo over to the bed. Curling up Ryo sighed, watching as Dee just stood there. "Dee? You ok?"

Dee, in returned sighed, shaking evil thoughts from his head. "Ryo... can I ask you something..." He voice was shaky and uneven with a heavy burden on his shoulders.

Sensing that, Ryo tensed not sure if the dark haired man was tired or what. Nodding his answer, Dee looked away silent for a moment, "Ryo... do you like me... I mean really like me..."

Silence fluttered about the room as Ryo thought. A single moment later Dee turned around allowing Ryo to see that Dee, the hard, brash, smart-ass Detective, was crying as a few tears slide down his face. With a finally sigh and a run through his hair, Ryo himself felt like crying. "Dee... I... um... I mean... Dee I'm scared."

"Ryo, you don't think I am?" He shot out all to fast and shaky. "I love you. I really do and I've never loved anyone. All these years I've done everything I could to even get a hit of love from one person." Beginning to pace he repeatedly and franticly wiped at the tears in his eyes. "I grew up without love. Mother loved me she had over 45 kids. And with everything I've done... how could she show me love. See but I'm scared. I know 'That's Dee Laytner, he can't be scared.' But I love you and it scares the hell out of me. For the first time in my life I can honestly say that. And... and..." The tears flowed as Dee fell to his knees. He finally said it.

Walking over to Dee, Ryo picked him up, carrying him to the bed. A few minutes passed while Ryo held him, soothing words coming from his lips. Once the crying man calmed down he looked up to see Ryo smiling with tear stains on his cheeks. "Ai shiteru Dee. Ai shiteru." He smiled and kissed Dee's temple.

Laughing at he own stupidity he asked, "What?"

"I love you Dee. Ai shiteru." Then Ryo laughed, "I was as scared of love as you were Dee. Come on. Let's go to bed." Together they striped and climbed into bed, Dee curling up and spooning Ryo. And together they fell asleep without even hearing the thunder becoming louder outside.

((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))

Thunder clashed and lights went out. Another clash and Ryo's eyes opened. Detangling himself from Dee and climbing out of bed he walked straight to the kitchen for a glass of water. Stepping into the living room and not greeted by the soft glow of a light his speed quickened.

The darkness covered the skateboard as Ryo stepped onto it. Sending him sailing across the room and into the kitchen island with a sickening thud, snap and yelp. Awakening from a dead sleep, Dee dashed out the bedroom for Ryo, not noticing the darkness, who was cradling his injured arm and whimpering slightly. Noticing too late Dee tripped over a single video game controlled sending him straight into the floor... face first.

Up within a second and to his fallen lover, "Ryo are you ok?" The words mumbled as blood welling in Dee's mouth.

"Dee! Your mouth." Spitting blood onto the white kitchen tile floor, Dee wiped his mouth running for his keys and a towel. "Dee! My floor!"

Spitting more blood into a towel he laughed pulling the older man to his feet. "Your arm is broken, I'm massively bleeding from the mouth and _your_ worried about the _floor_." He stopped to spit more of the foul tasting blood into the rag, "Come Ryo, to the hospital we go."

((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))

Some several hours later Dee found himself sitting in a chair next to an empty hospital bed waiting for Ryo to get back from recover. Sighing Dee got back up and into his own bed just as a nurse walked in. "Is he ok?"

"For the tenth time, yes. He is still a little out of it and they're just waiting to make sure the antiseptic didn't do any damage. When I checked just a moment ago they said they're wheeling him up. Now open your mouth." Looking into his mouth and poking around with a Popsicle stick she laughed while throwing it away. "Now tell me again how this happen." She laughed out at he growl, "I have to have this right for the paper work, you understand right."

"Damn it I told you. I heard Ryo scream, woke up, and ran out the bedroom door. I tripped over a controller and fell. Is it that hard to remember?"

"Dee are you being difficult again?"

"Ryo!" Dee leaped for the bedded man before two sets of hands pulling him back into the bed.

"Mr. Laytner. If you don't behavior yourself then we will put you in a different room. "

"Ok, ok. I'm calm. I'll stay in my bed and be a good little hospital boy." Looking over he smiled at the laughing Ryo. Shaking their heads the 4 nurses walked out of the room.

"Dee... you have a lisp. Hehehe."

"Go ahead and giggle like a little school boy. At lest I don't have to were a cast for the next three months. Oh! You should get it pink! Or neon green!"

"Um... how about no. Anyway at lest I'm not the one that had have stitches in his tongue. So there!" Sticking his tongue out to farther make fun of him. "Anyway, it looks like both of us aren't going into work today, or anytime soon, so I'm going to call and tell Drake to call the number on the business card and set up a false drug/hooker pick-up. Then well just have to go from there... Anyway..." yawning he continued, "It's about 4am now so I think I'll go to sleep." Rolling to the side, he smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Hey Ryo I have a idea so we can be together..."

Eyes shooting open he sat up. "Dee the bed is to small and as much as I would like to because... the bed being uncomfortable, weird noises, this damn cast, and other things the bed is just to small."

Walking in for the 8 o'clock room check the nurses was surprised to see that the men were, 1 cuddled up together and 2, they pushed both beds together to form one big bed. Sighing to herself she checked Ryo's IV and continued on her way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I did it! I know I was mean and had them both get hurt in the same chapter but it was funny and I just had to. Make me happy and review.


	9. suspended

Hey people! Hope you like this chapter because it's a little suprising to say the lest. Anyway I'm not giving anything away but make sure you read Ch. 7! 0:)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ch. 9 Suspended

((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))

The sun sparkled through the trees as they entered the office building. They were released from the hospital two days ago, their injuries adding up to 4 stitches in Dee's tongue, with strict warnings not to A, touch or poke at them and, B, not to over use his mouth. And Ryo with his left arm broken in two places causing a pin to be placed in the bone. The Doctors, however, said that they had to be careful as not to injure themselves more so for now they had to be desk jockey.

Walking into their office Ryo sighed and looked at his new black, so it would match everything, cast, glaring at it as if it would just burst into flames. Looking over Dee laughed, "Inching again?" But before Ryo could answer Drake walked in.

"Hey guys. We have a hit on the case while you were out enjoying skate board rides and controller trips." Ryo looked away, pink spreading across his cheeks and Dee glaring evilly. "Well, we called the number and set the date up. Arrested the guys, questioned him and he spilled on a giant meeting held last night. We sent some guys and had them bust in and arrest everyone. Rose wanted us to save the interviewing for the office bound."

"What!? That asshole Berkley! It's just like him."

"Dee shut up. Anyway Drake. That's good work on our case and we," stopping to glare at Dee," really appreciate it. So how many are there? Hopefully we can get them done by tomorrow."

"No prob Ryo. There's about 34, yea 34." He flipped through to double check and about laughed at the drop in his two friends faces, "Oh, and we need them before 5. Have fun." With that the man let out a laugh and walked out the door.

"Well… we're fucked," Dee states running a hand through mused hair, looking over at Ryo.

"For once I think you're right." His voice depressed before perking up again. "Or we can split them up. You take 16 and I take 16. If you have trouble with any we can join up. That sound ok?" He asked with his same innocent smile.

Able to do nothing but smile Dee answered, "Then at about 2 we can take lunch together."

"That sounds great, Dee. I'd love it." Smiling Dee looked over his shoulders and seeing no one he leaned forward to place a chased kiss on Ryo's lips. "Dee… just go to work you big lug. Here's your guys."

Grabbing the papers he began to walk away before turning around. "Hey Ryo, I love you. See you at 2. Bye babe."

Sighing, and blushing, Ryo walked off to one of the interviewing rooms, where he had a long seven hours of interviewing ahead of him.

((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))

Sighing and running a frustrated hand through black hair, he repeated, "Now tell me, what were you doing at the 'business meeting' for David Fox's business?"

Smiling and still looking out the window, the man replied, as he did before, "Let me talk to Diana Spacey, then I'll tell you everything I know." Turning toward Dee, but still hidden by the darkness, he squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Now Detective. If you won't produce Miss Spacey then me and my information stay silent."

"You must know that we have enough information to nail you and eye witnesses. It would be better for you to just give up." Dee finished as he walked to the door.

Now, himself frustrated, his voice raised and he banged his fist against the wall. "Then nail me Detective. Either way I'll get to talk to Diana. Now I say good day Detective Laytner." He cringed as the door slammed shut and he sighed sliding into the chair. 'What shit have I got myself into?'

Leaning against a wall Dee smiled as Ryo walked up right on time. Seeing the happy mood he was in made himself mad. "Why do you always get the easy ones!"

"They're not easy. You just have to know how to break them down," He replied smugly, "Why? You have a really hard one?" He asked kissing Dee on the cheek.

Sighing into a pout he stared at Ryo, "Yea. This guy won't say anything. All he says is 'Let me talk to Diana Spacey.' I'm tired of it."

"Come on Dee. Let's head out to lunch then we can double team him since I'm done. But right now let's head out to lunch and enjoy out break." And together they walked out side by side.

"Your right. I want to eat a cow so bad."

Entering Dee's beat up old Sedan, they began to argue about where to eat. "I say we go to that close little diner so we can get back fast."

"Ryo hasn't anyone told you that a break is were you try to get away from work? Come on. I think we should go to Outback. I said I want beef."

"You barbarian. Meat isn't the only thing you need in a diet. How about Olive Garden?"

"No way, I don't want pasta and salad. I want meat! Let's go to Chili's."

"Kama no, I hate Chili's. How about… Applebee's? It's close to work and you can have your meat, you animal."

"Sounds good." After settling that argument Dee sped out of the parking garage as Ryo held onto the 'Oh shit' handle for dear life.

((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))

After battling midday traffic, they walked into the office. "Damn it guys, I've been looking for you. Rose is pissed because that guy won't talk. He's still asking for Diana. Get your ass in there now! Before Rose finds out you're here."

Taking off, they rain to the room yelling a quick 'thanks' behind them, "Ok Dee, we'll get in there and I'll pile on what we know and you counter react it. If that doesn't work… game plan B. Let's get in there."

Together they entered and Ryo looked at this man who's back was to him. "Sir, will you please seat down. We need to talk."

This man, that stood as tall as Ryo, turned bearing his face. "Holy shit he looks like you Ryo." Dee whispered to Ryo who in turn snapped out of his shock and lunged for the man.

With a thud the man was held up against the wall with Ryo's left casted forearm at his throat. "God damn you. What the fuck. Damn it I hate you." Ryo yelled over and over, louder and louder before raising his right hand and having knuckles collide with jaw bone, knocking the man to the ground.

Seeing the man fall Dee grabbed for Ryo holding him back as best he could before Drake and JJ grabbed hold of him. "Damn it! Let me the fuck go! I'm going to kill him!" Breaking free the blonde threw himself onto the floor and punched at the man landing 2 nice hits before Dee, JJ, Drake, Ted and, Rose lifted Ryo off his feet and out the door, throwing him into the break room.

Lunging for the door once more Ryo was cut off and thrown to the ground again and at his feet again. "Damn it! Let me out! I'm gonna fucking kill him! Damn it guys let me out!"

"Ryo, hun, calm down. Stop it."

"Ryo, dude chill before you get chilled."

"Officer Maclean, if you do not calm down and let me know what the hell is going on there will be major problems. First off," He started as he squeezed the bridge of his nose, "why the hell did you snap?"

Knocking the hair out of his face Ryo walked straight up to Rose and stood face to face. "Because he is my fucking brother that I haven't seen in six-teen fucking years."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After managing to pull himself to stand up the man shook his head, not noticing the blonde man walk into the room. "Damn it… he still has a nice right hook." Rubbing his jaw and sighing with a heavy heart he admitted out loud, "I probably deserved that…"

"Mr Maclean I assume?"

"Lean. Just Lean. Kevien Lean." The now named man stood up and offered his hand.

Rose finally looked at this man. He was beyond shocked at how they looked alike. If it weren't for the slightly darker hair color and the harden facial expressions Rose himself would of never knew. After a moment of a stare down their hands dropped, "Rose, Berkley Rose."

"I know. I also know that you and your detectives work with Diana Spacey on cases that the FBI is involved in and if you wouldn't mind let me speak to her. She is in the city looking over your shoulder on the Vito case. Now if you don't mind let me speak to her." He said smuggling and with a smile that spoke volumes of his cockiness. Mirroring Ryo's own.

"Mr. Lean. Now if you don't mind me saying, you're fucked. We have the evidences against you and yet you still won't cooperate with us and talk to me. Now is there some reason for that?"

"I'm undercover FBI." He stated throwing his badge on the table, "And you might have just blown the Fox case. The FBI has been on this kid for 8 months. And since you just blew my cover, there is no way that I can get back in and talk to the main person to bring the whole thing down. Now as I said before, and hopefully this time someone in this hell of a prescient will listen. Let me talk to Diana Spacey. I have been in here for 14 hours straight without so much as a cup of coffee. I'm tired and I'm cranky. Now please," his eyes looking right at Berkley as he rose his voice. "Let me talk to Diana Spacey or leave me the hell alone for another 10 hours so I can walk out of this hell hole. No matter what happens I will talk to Diana. If you will not give me her, I will sit here in silence!"

"Fine," was the last words as Rose stormed out of the room. "That arrogant cocky asshole! Of all the nerve!"

"Sir, sorry to bother you but you might want to know… we have a problem. Ryo is way out of control and he sort of… um… gave us the slip…"

"Parker! How the hell did that happen? Damn it! Have this floor sealed. He better not of left this building." Rose finished as he ran off toward the break room and Drake to the main office.

Slowly the interviewing room door creaked open. "Rose, I told you my part. Give me Diana and leave me the hell—" His voice was cut short but a hand at his throat.

Pushing the man's back up against the wall, the hand fell to keep a shoulder square. "You listen and you listen good. I don't really fucking care what you have to say." The voice hissed out, the mouth so close to Kevien's face he felt the spit droplets. "You have a lot of nerve. 16 fucking years and not a word. You made me have to face the family alone. They shunned me and said I pushed you away! You know all I want to do is take my hands and wrap them around you neck," he stated as his hands did as he said, "And squeeze so hard that you don't ever wake up." His hands fell back to keeping shoulders against the wall but the sadistic look in his eyes stayed as he stared into black eyes, wide with fear.

"I want you to know the pain that I have gone through for the last 16 years. Do you fucking know what it feels like?" Silence and that pissed Ryo off more as he grabbed Kevien's face forcing him to look at him. "Do you! No you don't because you ran off like a pansy. Like a little bitch." Just then the door opened and a yell of 'Sir over here' followed by Rose yelling something but Ryo didn't care. He had to say a few things to Kevien. "I looked and I looked. Eight fucking years of my life I wasted as I looked. Aunt Elena told me to give up, move on but I knew you were out there. And I was going to find you. Find you so I could cause you as much pain as the day of mom and dad's funeral when I went to give you your tux and wake you up and you weren't there."

"Detective Maclean, get your hand off him at once before I have to take measures against you." Rose bellowed.

Ryo, looking as a crazy man, dropped his hands but continued knowing fully of who was watching. "You took off! To scared to say goodbye! Seventeen years old and a runaway. Well what should I of expected from the guy that had his brother fight his battles. The only one of us that ran home crying after being made fun of for our American looks. Ran home crying looking for mommy."

"Detective, back up right now…" Ryo didn't hear him, or was it didn't care?

"My younger brother, Kyo Maclean is a pansy. How will I ever live it down? Always will be a pansy and there is only one thing I want to do to you right now," leaning forward Ryo whispered in his ears, "I want you to fall with me," before his voice returning back to normal. "I want to knock your lights out!" And he did just that. One last square hit and he watched as the man fell to the floor and Ryo braced himself as he was tackled to the ground and handcuffed.

He heard bits and piece of Rose yelling… 'Maclean… uncalled for… moronic… Dee like… no choice… suspend… indefensibly…' All he remembered was the body of his brother laying on the ground, knocked out, and the smile that lay on his own lips before his eyes rolled back into his head and all turned black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

WHAT!! RYO HAS A TWIN!!! Yes I know he does. Wait and he snapped and beat up his brother… twice. And his brother is FBI and Ryo got suspended! And his brother likes to be called by his American name not his Japanese name… total opposite of Ryo! Wow that is a lot in one chapter. You learned a lot. But wait! There will be a lot more to come!!

Oh! And a special thanks to anyone who knows what anime I got the name Kyo from! Thanks and please please review! It would make me really really happy! And if I'm happy then you get a story faster! So go on! Review! Just push the little button at the bottom of the screen that reads 'go' Do it now no one is looking


End file.
